You're The One I'm Embracing
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Tangisannya kali ini adalah sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa hangat. Jiwa dan raganya merasa hangat di dalam pelukan Otonashi. /"Kaulah satu-satunya yang kugenggam. Bukan orang lain, hanya kau."/ First Otonashi x Naoi in Indonesia :) Enjoy


_**Tangisannya kali ini adalah sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa hangat. Jiwa dan raganya merasa hangat di dalam pelukan Otonashi. **_

"_**Kaulah satu-satunya yang kugenggam. Bukan orang lain, hanya kau."**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Jun Maeda **

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), canon from 6th episode, contain shonen-ai (can be friendship if you take it that way, but yes, this is Otonashi x Naoi fanfiction ****), etc.**

.

.

**You're The One I'm Embracing**

.

.

Hujan masih terus membasahi tanah cokelat yang perlahan berubah merah karena darah yang terus mengalir. Tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak berlumuran darah diam tak bergerak. Mata yang tak menunjukan tanda kehidupan terbuka menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di tanah basah setelah menerima sebuah pukulan di wajahnya, seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu berdiri tegak dengan seringaian di bibirnya, dan berulang kali mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah dewa dari dunia dimana ia berpijak.

"Jangan memalsukan ingatannya!" Seorang lelaki, dikenal dengan nama Otonashi, berteriak di tengah derasnya hujan, sesaat setelah memberikan sebuah pukulan kepada ia yang mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah dewa.

Dengan penuh amarah, Otonashi meraih kerah seragam dari laki-laki berambut hijau gelap yang tergeletak di tanah. "Kehidupan kita masing-masing adalah kehidupan kita yang nyata! Di bagian mana yang kau anggap palsu?! Semua hidup dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tercengang melihat betapa marahnya Otonashi, karena belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya Otonashi semarah ini. Yuri yang tergeletak di tanah, Hinata yang berlumuran darah, dan Kanade yang baru saja menghabisi NPC yang menghalanginya, hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

Mata kuning keemasan terus menatap lekat wajah Otonashi yang penuh amarah, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, terbersit sebuah rasa simpati –atau mungkin empati?- di kedua iris mata milik Otonashi.

"Aku tidak peduli kehidupan macam apa yang kau jalani! Karena itulah kehidupan yang kau miliki!"

Kata-kata yang terucap berupa bentakan dan amarah, mau tak mau mulai meluluhkan hati sang dewa sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa hanya dengan kata-kata itu, titik terdalam dalam dirinya tersentuh. Ia tak akan pernah mengakui.

Hanya saja, ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai menceritakan masa lalunya.

Seorang Ayato Naoi, menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam pada seseorang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Tapi hatinya memilih untuk percaya pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

.

.

Ayato Naoi adalah seorang ketua OSIS saat ini. Ia baru saja menjabat sesaat setelah jabatan dan kekuasaan Kanade dicabut oleh dewan guru karena kesalahpahaman. Jabatan Naoi sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya menggunakan kekuasaan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia akan menghajar habis-habisan mereka yang membantahnya. Hingga pada suatu malam, Yuri dan teman-temannya dari _**Shinda Sekai Sensen**_ mencoba menghentikan langkah Naoi. Tentu saja tindakan ini merupakan sebuah tantangan tersendiri bagi Naoi. Korban mulai berjatuhan, tubuh berlumuran darah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah cokelat kemerahan. Jika Otonashi dan Kanade tidak melepaskan diri dari kurungan tepat waktu –karena sejak awal mereka memang sengaja dikurung oleh Naoi-, mungkin saja Hinata dan Yuri juga sudah tergeletak tanpa kesadaran seperti teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Namun siapa sangka medan dimana awalnya terjadi peperangan, kini terlihat tenang, dengan suara rintik hujan yang menemani, dan suara datar Naoi yang bercerita.

Dan pada akhirnya disinilah mereka, terjebak dalam sebuah suasana yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suasana yang awalnya penuh dengan teriakan khas perang, bunyi tembakan dari senjata api, juga rintihan kesakitan, kini berubah menjadi suasana yang penuh rasa iba dan haru.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Otonashi tengah memeluk Naoi dengan erat. Tindakannya ini memang cukup membuat teman-temannya terkejut, namun keterkejutan mereka tak sebanding dengan keterkejutan yang dirasakan oleh Naoi sendiri.

"Hidupmu adalah kenyataan, karena kau yang menjalaninya!" Otonashi masih berteriak, masih dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini yang berbeda adalah pelukannya yang semakin erat pada tubuh rapuh Naoi.

Mata keemasan Naoi menatap langit yang terus menjatuhkan air ke tanah. "Tahu apa kau?"

"Aku hanya... mengerti."

"Lalu...Apa kau menerimaku?"

Nada Naoi tetap datar seperti biasa. Mungkin sekilas nada bicaranya tidak menunjukan apa-apa, namun jika didengarkan secara seksama maka siapapun akan menemukan emosi di dalam suaranya. Emosi berupa rasa takut akan penolakan dan harapan yang dalam. Ia takut kata 'tidak' yang terlontar dari bibir Otanashi sebagai jawaban. Ia –walaupun tak akan mengakuinya, takut jika setelah semua ini berakhir, ia akan sendirian dan kesepian lagi.

Yuri yang pada awalnya melemparkan tatapan benci pada Naoi, kini hanya bisa menatapnya iba setelah mendengar cerita hidup Naoi yang ternyata tak kalah berat dari hidupnya sendiri. Ah, tapi bukankah semua orang yang berada di dunia tempat mereka berada saat ini memang orang-orang yang memiliki hidup yang berat dan tidak adil?

"...Aku yang seperti ini?" lanjut Naoi.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa aku terima? Kaulah satu-satunya yang kugenggam."

Pelukan yang Naoi terima semakin erat.

Otonashi menenggelamkan jemarinya di helaian rambut hijau gelap Naoi yang lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari kelihatannya.

Perlahan tatapan mata Naoi melembut. Tak ada lagi dendam dan ambisi di iris mata kuning keemasan tersebut. Wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari orang lain, kini wajahnya tak beda dari wajah seorang anak kecil polos yang tak berdosa.

"...Bukan orang lain, hanya kau."

Nada bicara Otonashi melembut, tak lagi membentak seperti tadi.

Mata Naoi melebar saat serpihan kenangan masa lalu menghampirinya. Saat tangan-tangan mungil berusaha menggapai buah _**Persimmon **_di dahan pohon. Naoi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memetik buah tersebut, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan lebih dulu dari kakak kembarnya.

Raut bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah anak polos tersebut.

"Ya! Aku dapat duluan dari kakak—e...eh!"

Karena tidak bisa menjaga kesimbangan, Naoi kecil terjatuh dari pohon dan mendarat dengan kasar di tanah berdebu.

"Untuk apa buah itu?" Naoi memperhatikan ayahnya yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkannya. "Tapi kau hebat, Ayato."

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu ia harapkan.

Pada akhirnya hujan berhenti menetes. Kini tak ada lagi air hujan yang bisa menyembunyikan air mata Naoi. Tapi sepertinya Naoi tidak memikirkan cara untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir. Biarlah semua orang melihat Ayato Naoi yang sesaat lalu begitu arogan, penuh kuasa, kuat tak terkalahkan, keras kepala bagai batu, dan menanggap dirinya dewa, kini meneteskan air matanya guna melepaskan seluruh beban yang selama ini dipikulnya, menunjukan pada orang lain betapa lemah dan rapuh jiwanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naoi menangis bukan karena sedih atau kesepian. Tangisannya kali ini adalah sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa hangat.

Jiwa dan raganya merasa hangat di dalam pelukan Otonashi.

_**Kaulah satu-satunya yang kugenggam. Bukan orang lain, hanya kau.**_

.

.

_END_

Mungkin ini fic OtonashixNaoi yang pertama di Indonesia. Dan fic pertama saya di fandom Angel Beats. Saya bener-bener gak bisa jelasin, tapi saya suka sekali dengan pairing ini. Dari seluruh episode di Angel Beats, cuma episode 6 yang bikin saya nangis. Naoi bener-bener kelihatan rapuh di pelukan Otonashi. Nah dari sana saya sadar bahwa akhirnya saya menemukan sebuah pairing yang penuh feel di fandom ini. Semoga suka minna, saya akan buat OtoNao yang lain~ *wink*


End file.
